Heroes: Revolutions
by Xcrossfire753
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! If you haven't seen all of the 1st season of Heroes, this story is based after those events. This is my version of the 2nd Part of Heroes,
1. Introduction

(Disclaimer: None of the original Heroes characters belong to me, they belong to Tim Kring, BUT, all of my original characters, belong to me. This is my version of the second series of Heroes, well maybe all of it, but definitely 2nd season. Please leave reviews if you read this it'll help me be a better writer so you can enjoy the story better…)

Introduction

_New York_

Peter Petrelli looked at New York, safe from the explosion his brother had died to stop. A tear was rolling down his cheek. _Nathan…thank you…_Peter thought.

A day earlier, Peter had been about to explode. He had decided that he would get his niece, Claire, to kill him, so they could stop the explosion. But from out of nowhere, his brother, Nathan Petrelli had dropped out of the sky and told him that Peter didn't have to die to save New York. After that he had grabbed Peter and flown him high above New York, where Peter had exploded, killing Nathan.

Claire walked up beside Peter, tears flowing out of her eyes. Nathan was her biological father, whom she had only recently met. Peter sighed, hugging his niece. "He died a hero, like he should have." Peter said, wiping his eyes to take away the tears. Claire nodded. "He sacrificed himself to save many." She replied. Peter looked at his brother's gravestone. Although there was a grave, there was no body or ashes, or anything, Nathan had simply been eradicated. "We should go, and talk with the others, decide our next move." Peter said, turning around to leave. Claire followed him, knowing that they had to tell the others…

_Outside Kyoto, 17__th__ Century_

Hiro looked at the two groups of Samurai and knew he had to get out of there, quickly. As a precaution, he habitually reached for his swords, and as he was swiping at nothing but air, he remembered he had given the sword to Ando, back in Japan. Hiro looked at one of the samurai groups. It only had fourteen men in it. Hiro glanced at the other group and counted twenty five men. Hiro couldn't be sure because of a solar eclipse. Hiro waited until the eclipse had finished. He looked at the underdog group. He concentrated on one samurai and realized why the marched confidently to battle, with less men than their opponents. Because their leader, was none other, than the samurai hero, Takezo Kensei…

_Tokyo_

Ando looked out of his office window. He was bored, now he was back inside the office cubicle. He sighed. He had no idea where Hiro was, but he knew that Hiro would be back, otherwise Ando wouldn't be holding Hiro's most prized possession, a katana that had once belonged to the famous samurai hero, Takezo Kensei. Ando looked at his computer screen, and closed off a window. He opened his email program and began sending an email to Peter Petrelli, to tell him what had happened to Hiro, well, as much as Ando knew…

_New York_

The 'others' Peter had been referring to were Noah Bennet, DL, Micah and Niki Sanders, Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh and Molly Walker. Peter and Claire walked into Peter's apartment. "So," Peter began, "What's our next move?" Peter asked. Micah Sanders was on Peter's computer and soon an alert popped up for a new message. Micah looked at Peter. "Mr Petrelli, you might want to look at this." Micah announced…

_Tokyo_

Claude Rains walked along the foot paths of Tokyo, invisible. He had been pick pocketing the many unsuspecting tourists and locals of the busy city. The Englishman grinned. He had certainly chosen the right place to come to, to get away from Primatech…

_New York_

Molly looked out of a window in Peter's apartment, thinking of, the 'Bogeyman'. _We have to stop him…_ she thought…

_Unknown_

A man grinned darkly. _Molly, I know where you are, and I'll come and find you and your friends, soon…_ The man said to Molly telepathically. The man looked around him, wondering what his next move should be…


	2. Crossing Paths

1: Crossed Paths

_Geelong, Australia_

Jack Rygan was sitting on a wall, talking with his friends. "Ok guys, so all of us except Joseph are going on the Japan trip tomorrow?" Jack asked, confirming his doubts. Richard nodded. "I'm going to Japan!" Richard said, his still unbroken voice squeaking. Matt laughed. "Richard, your voice needs to break, you still sound like a very tomboyish girl." Matt joked. Richard went red. "I'll get you in the public baths in Japan, just you wait." Richard threatened. Matt looked at Jack, ignoring Richard's threat. "Yeah, I'm going." Matt replied. Jack nodded. The tallest of the group of friends, Jake, nodded his reply. The blonde of the group, Alex grinned. "Yes, I'm going." Alex said, his blonde hair blowing easily in the wind. Jack nodded. "Right, that settles it," he began, jumping off the brick wall. He walked up behind Joseph and put his hand on Joseph's shoulder. Joseph raised an eyebrow. "Joseph, don't have too much fun without us." Jack said, letting go of his friend. Joseph grinned. "Whatever Jack, I just hope the plane you're on doesn't crash and you all fall to your deaths." Joseph joked. The group of boys laughed at Joseph's joke. "You should come up with better jokes while we're gone as well." Richard said, giggling like a girl. The group of 15 and 16 year olds decided that they should head home to pack. Alex watched as his older brother pulled up in their new Land Rover. "Cya tomorrow guys." Alex said, waving as he entered his car. Joseph got on his bike and began to ride to his place, waving at his mates. Richard got on his bike and rode off as well. Jack sighed. "It'll be a long 3 weeks without the whole gang." Jack mentioned as Matt left. Jake looked at Jack. "Catch you later mate, gotta start walking." The giant youth mentioned, walking off. Jack waved and began to walk back to his own home…

_New York_

Peter Petrelli read Ando's email, his eyes flicking back and forth as he read.

_Peter,_

_I'm in Tokyo, and Hiro is nowhere to be found. Is he with you guys?_

_Yours,_

_Ando_

_P.S. I have his sword in my care_

Peter shook his head, as if Ando could see his movement. Peter turned to Micah. "Thanks for telling me Micah, you did good." Peter said, ruffling the young boys hair. He quickly typed a reply, and hit the send button. DL looked at Peter. "Do you have any idea of what we should do next?" DL asked, deciding that Peter should be their unofficial leader, for the time being. Peter shook his head. "Not a clue, we have no urgent matters, except for finding Hiro." Peter replied. Matt Parkman nodded his agreement. "He's right, I remember seeing Hiro get flung into a building and teleporting away at the last second. But I was too wounded to be sure then." Matt mentioned. Noah Bennet sighed. "Hiro could be anywhere, anytime right now, we can't search for him, it's too hard, we would only find him by fluke." Noah said. Niki nodded her agreement to Noah. "If Hiro is still alive, then he'll find his own way back." She said. Molly Walker broke into tears. The assembled group looked at her. "What's wrong?" Claire asked, walking over to the young girl and hugging her. Molly sobbed. "The bogeyman knows where I am, he wants to hurt us!" Molly wailed. Mohinder looked at the girl with sympathy. He had no idea what she was going through, but he could imagine it was terrible. "Molly, we'll deal with the Bogeyman when he comes, and when he does, we'll protect you." Mohinder promised the young girl. Peter nodded. "We'll do our best, when we know how we can beat him." Peter said, worried that if Molly thought this guy was worse than Sylar, how could they possibly beat this, 'Bogeyman'?

_Unknown Location_

The 'bogeyman' as he was referred to, looked at the data screen in the laboratory. A scientist walked past him. The scientist stopped. "You want to kill them already, don't you Hunter?" The man asked. Hunter looked at the scientist. "It's how you made me doc." Hunter replied, a sadistic grin on his face. The scientist shrugged. "Well, you have to wait until Subject 2 has filled up his DNA sequence with powers first. Oh, and remember Hunter, call me Rowan." Rowan answered. Hunter nodded at the doctor. "He has three powers left to absorb, then his DNA sequence is complete." Hunter mentioned. Rowan nodded. "Yes, then the trigger we placed inside him will go off, making him want to kill anyone else with powers." The doctor replied. Hunter nodded. "Will he be controllable? Like me?" Hunter asked. Rowan shrugged again. "We can't be sure, his DNA trigger was rushed, and the lab where they changed his original DNA sequence didn't have as good quality utensils, even though the trigger was implanted 10 years after yours was." The scientist replied. "How old is he?" Hunter asked. The scientist shook his head. "We don't know, they didn't give us that information." Rowan answered. Hunter sighed and left the room…

_Outside Kyoto, 17__th__ Century_

Hiro looked at the group of Samurai whose leader was Kensei and decided he should take his chances with them, the other group looked a little savage. Hiro teleported so he appeared in front of Kensei. Takezo Kensei raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, that you can teleport from place to place, are you a demon?" The samurai asked in Japanese. Hiro shook his head, answering in Japanese. "I'm not a demon, I'm a hero, like you." Hiro replied proudly. The samurai hero sighed. "Well, use your powers to aid us in this battle, hero." Takezo answered. Hiro grinned, nodding. "Kenji, give the man a sword." Takezo ordered. The samurai on Takezo's right hand side nodded, taking one of the three swords from off of his back and handing it to Hiro. "Here, you'll need this." Kenji added. Hiro nodded his thanks. Hiro was about to teleport when Takezo stopped him. "What is your name?" he asked. "My name is Hiro, you are Takezo Kensei." Hiro answered. Takezo grinned. "Well, Hiro, you know me, but you do not know my second in command, Kenji Nakamura." Takezo said, indicating to the samurai who had given Hiro a sword. Hiro grinned, and teleported. As soon as Hiro teleported, Takezo ordered his men to charge their enemy…

_Tokyo_

Ando looked at his computer screen as it indicated he had a new message. He opened the message quickly, and began to read…

_Ando, Hiro is not with us, the last we saw of him, he teleported to escape crashing into a building. We have defeated Sylar, so do not worry about him. Stay in touch, we may come and get you soon._

_Peter_

Ando frowned. "Where is Hiro?" he murmured, concerned about his friend.

Claude Rains walked along the streets of Tokyo, still stealing. He grinned, as he began to make his way back to the place he called home, an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the hectic city.

Claude had a nice stash of items there, which he would eventually sell, and hopefully he could settle down. "I wonder what happened to that Peter bloke?" he murmured.

_Outside Tokyo_

Two figures appeared out of nowhere, seeming to just pop out of thin air. One of them was kneeling on the ground, tired and exhausted. The other was standing up. Nathan Petrelli was the man on the ground. He looked around him. "Where am I? how come I'm not dead?" Nathan asked himself. The standing man grinned. "Nathan Petrelli, you are in Tokyo, and you are very much alive. I saved you from your brother's explosion, just in time." The figure replied. Nathan stood, looking at the figure. "Who are you?" Nathan asked. The figure took off his hood, revealing a Japanese face. "I am Hiro Nakamura, from the future," Future Hiro began. Nathan looked at him. It was definitely Hiro. "I'm from the future, in which you died saving New York. I saved you because I believe you are needed in the events that will happen, Nathan." Hiro added. Nathan stared at Hiro. "What events?" Nathan questioned. Hiro smiled. "I cannot tell you, it would wreck everything. For now, you must stay here, you need to meet some important people, heroes, in fact." Hiro added. Nathan sighed. "I'll stay, I just hope that these, heroes, don't take to long." Nathan replied…


	3. Preparations

2: Preparations

_Geelong_

Jack walked slowly back to his home, the sky beginning to darken. He was about 5 foot 10, and had short brown hair, which he often gelled so it would stand on end. He was hardly ever seen without his leather jacket, which he had been given for his 15th birthday. He was still 15, being fairly younger than most of his friends. He was well built as well, which had come as quite a shock to his friends and family, for he had always been rather skinny. Jack sighed as he watched a street lamp flicker and die out, darkening the path ahead of him for another 200 metres. He clenched his fist and watched as it was set on fire, the heat from it making him feel more comfortable in the cool winter night. Well, what Jack lacked in age, he made up for in talent. A few months ago, he could suddenly create fire, mould it and use it how he wanted to. He didn't use it much, but when he did, he used it with excellent control. His other power, was enhanced stamina, which meant he could keep going for longer periods of time than his friends, and his added stamina matched his persistent personality. He continued to walk, and as soon as he reached the comfort of the next lamp, he stopped the flame, hoping no-one had seen him. He reached his house in another ten minutes, and walked through the front door and to his room, beginning to pack…

_Outside Kyoto, 17__th__ Century_

Hiro appeared in front of the larger group of samurai, wielding his sword with some apparent skill, which he hadn't had before. Hiro had managed to kill five of the enemy, before Takezo and his men came and joined the fray. Hiro was teleporting from enemy to enemy, cutting them down without hesitation, knowing that if he did, he might lose his life. Takezo managed to be fighting next to Hiro, expertly wielding his katana, slaying men left, right and centre. "You've done well Hiro, now let us finished off these stragglers." Kensei suggested, knowing that this battle was over. Hiro nodded, cutting down one more samurai. He then teleported away, watching the fight conclude. Takezo's men hadn't suffered one loss of life yet, and the opposing group had only three men left. Hiro sighed. He didn't approve of killing, but when his life depended on it, he would not hesitate. After the last man was defeated Kenji Nakamura walked up to Hiro. "You did well, you have some skill with a sword, I see," Kenji began. Hiro looked at him. "But?" Hiro asked. Kenji grinned. "Your skill could be improved, maybe you should stay with us for a while, and hone your skills." Kenji proposed. Hiro smiled, he liked that idea, and besides, he could stay here as long as he wanted and he could still teleport back to the current time. "That'd be great. Thanks, Kenji san." Hiro answered. Takezo walked over. "Takezo sama, would it be alright if Hiro stayed with us to train?" Kenji asked. Takezo smiled. "It would be my honour, if he would." Takezo answered. The group of samurai began to head home, but Hiro did not yet know where that was…

_Unknown Location…_

Hunter looked anxiously at the screen, as if subject to would absorb his three extra powers in the next minute or so. Rowan walked in. "Hunter, you must learn to be patient, we can't have you rushing into any stupid situations, if you can't eliminate other people with powers, then our plans will fail, you must understand." Rowan said, annoyed that Hunter had no patience of any kind. Hunter sighed. "I'm not patient, because I am eager to do what I was designed to, become the only person with powers." Hunter growled. Rowan walked off. _Not the only one, subject two has the same purpose…_Rowan thought…

_Tokyo_

Nathan was walking with Future Hiro along an old road that lead to an abandoned warehouse. "Do not worry Nathan, the warehouse will provide us with shelter." Future Hiro said nonchalantly. Nathan moaned. "Better than a cardboard box, I suppose," Nathan began. He was the president of the United States after all, "But everyone will be wondering where I am, they might even think that I am dead, and let me tell you Hiro, I do not like being thought of as dead." Nathan added. Hiro sighed. "You may be a hero, but you still need to learn patience." Hiro retorted. Nathan rolled his eyes. He may have been friends with Hiro, but he couldn't stand his idealistic talk about being a hero. The odd pair kept walking, until they reached the warehouse. They entered, unsure of what they would find, only going by what Hiro had said…

_New York_

The figure sighed, looking at the filth around him. He was barely alive, knowing that if he couldn't get help soon, his life would draw to a premature close. He managed to stand, and began to make his way through the New York sewers. He found a manhole, and dragged himself out of it. This was when fate lent the man a hand, as an Ambulance drove past, returning from a false alarm. The driver saw the man lying on the ground and drove the ambulance over to him. The paramedics leapt out, rushing over to the man. "Get a stretcher, he needs help fast." a paramedic ordered inspecting the mans wounds. The paramedic gasped. This man had been stabbed through the heart. The stretcher came and they carried him into the back of the ambulance. Two of the paramedics immediately began to tend to his terrible wounds as the driver gunned the engine and they rushed to the hospital. In the back of the ambulance, the two paramedics looked at the heart wound and saw that it was infected. "What on earth happened to this guy." One of the paramedics murmured. The other paramedic shrugged as the man opened his eyes. The paramedic looked at him. "Can you tell us your name?" he asked. The man croaked once, then coughed, clearing his throat. "They call me Sylar." He whispered, losing consciousness…

_Geelong_

Joseph reached his home as night fell, a little disappointed that he had elected to not go to Japan with his friends. He sighed as he watched his parents at one of their cars, trying to jumpstart it. Is father waved at him. "Joseph, we're having problems getting the car to start, go inside, tea's on the table." His father greeted. Joseph nodded. Before he went inside he stopped. "Hey mum, do you reckon I could go to Japan still?" he yelled. His mother sighed. "Why did you decided to change your mind now? Well, I suppose we could send you separately and then you could meet up with the others, I'll ring your Japanese teach after dinner." His mother replied. Joseph smiled, his friends would get a nice surprise in Japan. He walked inside, his long, curly black hair brushing against the top of the doorframe. Next to Jake, he was the second tallest of the gang, but unlike Jake, he wasn't that well built, he was tall and lanky. He sat down at the table and began to eat. He quickly finished and watched as his parents walked inside with frowns on their faces. "I'll have a go." Joseph said, taking his dishes to the sink. His father sighed, "I doubt you'll get it to start." He sighed. Joseph shrugged and walked outside. He started the other car, and looked around to make sure no-one was watching him. Joseph left the jumper leads on the ground, after taking them off the two cars. He placed one hand on the engine, and one hand on the battery. He grinned, as sparks raced along his arms and into the engine and battery, breathing life into the car. It's engine started as Joseph kept grinning, taking his hands away from the car and picking up the jumper leads. Electricity still made an aura around his hands, but he quickly cancelled it. He smiled, because by sending a charge into the engine, the performance of the car would pick up. His parents rushed outside as they heard the two engines running. "How?" his parents said in unison. Joseph shrugged. "I guess you two weren't doing something correctly, and I must have done it all right." Joseph said walking to his room. His parents sighed, annoyed that their sixteen year old son had done what they had not…

_Tokyo_

Claude swore loudly as he watched two strangers walk into the warehouse he called home. Hiro and Nathan jumped as they saw Claude. Claude frowned. "What are you lot doin' here this is my warehouse!" Claude yelled. Nathan sighed and stepped forward. "My name his Nathan Petrelli and this is Hiro Nakamura, we need shelter for a little while, maybe you could be so kind as to let us stay for a while." Nathan said, his political persuasiveness helping. Claude stopped as he heard Nathan say his full name. "Hold your horses mate, you said your name was Nathan Petrelli… you don't happen to have a brother named Peter by any chance do ya?" The Englishman asked. Nathan looked shocked, as did Hiro. Nathan nodded, after the initial shock was over. "Yes I do, how do you know him?" Nathan answered. "Has the kid gone and blown himself up yet?" Claude asked. Nathan nodded. "Just yesterday, but New York is safe, I flew him above the city where he exploded and I was saved by Hiro." Nathan explained. Claude gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, so you're the flying brother he told me about." Claude commented. "You can stay for now, just don't take any of my things, I'm stingy." Claude added. "I can see." Nathan said. Hiro smiled, "thank you, what is your name?" Hiro asked. "Claude, the invisible man." Claude answered, turning invisible…

_Geelong_

Jack flopped onto his bed as he finished packing, excited about going to Japan. It would be a great experience, but he was disappointed that Joseph didn't want to go. Jack sighed, shrugging and turning his light off, ready to sleep…


End file.
